


the twelve days of christmas

by 101places



Series: AOS Advent [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BBG FitzSimmons - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Gen, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: The FitzSimmons family go hunting for 'the most perfectest' Christmas tree.( AKA : first day of advent fic )
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: AOS Advent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	the twelve days of christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm trying a challenge to post something every day for advent. i have a list of different advent prompts! this one's prompt was buying a christmas tree but uh... i didnt really get that far, but that's fine!
> 
> happy holidays!
> 
> as always, kudos/comments give me a reason to live!

The car journey to the Christmas tree forest made Fitz want to pull his hair out.

Fitz loved his children. Of course he did. He had loved them before they were born, and there was nothing that he wouldn’t do for them, but if he had to hear one more painful rendition of ‘The Twelve Days of Christmas’ from his daughter, he didn’t know what he’d do. It wasn’t helped by the fact that Deke, who had never heard the song before, was trying to sing along.

Finally, after what felt like years, the car pulled up to the beginning of the path and ground to a halt. In the back, his two young children and Deke stopped their caterwauling and began to crowd around the windows, staring with wide eyes out at the beautiful scenery of the Winter forest.

Simmons made the first move, unclipping her seatbelt and slipping out of the car after sharing a look with Fitz. Annie, Fitz and Simmons eldest child, jumped out of the car after her.

“Annie!” Simmons called out before the little girl could speed off and get herself lost in the forest. “We have to go together, now. Remember that Santa’s elves are watching.”

For once in her life, Annie quietened herself down and returned obediently to her mother’s side - though, her gaze still darted all about the place, as if she was trying to spot the elves herself.

At the other side of the car, the youngest FitzSimmons, Liam, was behaving more cautiously. He was dressed warmly and clutched close to his chest was the monkey plush that he didn’t leave home without, similarly dressed warmly, as if the cold weather could give him a chill, too. Unlike his sister, Liam didn’t need to be warned not to wander off. In fact, he was already approaching Fitz and reaching for his hand to hold.

“Well then,” Simmons turned to face the rest of her family. “Do we all remember the rules?”

Annie held up her hand, counting off each rule as she listed it, “Don’t wander off, don’t get in the way of other families, don’t throw snowballs at mummy or daddy or Liam, and find the most perfectest tree ever.”

Simmons nodded once, then lead the way down the path, further into the forest.

A minute or two passed of the group walking in silence, and the adults of the group began to relax, thinking that Annie’s pent up energy had evaporated. However, this was quickly proven to not be the case.

Annie darted forwards so she was walking besides Fitz and Liam. “Liam, come walk with me for a bit!”

Liam looked to his sister, then to his father, before deciding to do as she said. He let go of Fitz’s hand and slowed his pace until he was walking besides Annie, trailing behind the adults.

“Watch this.” Annie whispered, bending down and scooping up a handful of snow.

After making sure that her parents and Deke’s attention was away from her, she pulled her arm back, and launched her snowball forwards, grinning as it collided with the back of Deke’s head.

Deke let out a yelp as the cold snow hit his head and began to slide down his back, bouncing from foot to foot at the unpleasant feeling. Fitz and Simmons turned to see what the commotion was all about.

Fitz shrugged, and turned away again. “It’s better than the singing.”

Simmons sighed, fixing on her best ‘mothering face’, “Annie, what did we agree about throwing snowballs?”

“Not to do it at mummy or daddy or Liam.” Annie responded without missing a beat.

Simmons looked over at Deke, who was watching her expectantly, then back to Annie, who was the very picture of innocence. “Well… she isn’t wrong…”

“He-Hey!” Deke exclaimed, “What about all of the Santa’s elves?”

“I didn’t do anything wrong! The elves won’t tell Santa anything!”

Deke seemed to realise that he still didn’t know enough about the past’s celebrations of Christmas to argue with Annie about it. For a moment he was stumped, before an idea came to him and he smirked.

In one fluid movement, Deke bent down and scooped up his own handful of snow. Annie realised what was happening and jumped out of the way of the snowball as it came soaring towards her, but though the first snowball had missed her, a war had begun, and snowballs were tossed back and forth as the family made their way down the path.


End file.
